A Dozen Roses
by Ichigo
Summary: Serena has recieved a rose every day for a week. Who has been sending them? Was it Andrew? Melvin? Darien? Dimond? Seiya? FINISHED
1. @->--->

A Dozen Roses  
  
Now it's not everyday that I wake up in the morning and there is a red rose on my bed. Well lately it has been every morning. But about a week ago this was all very very new to me. Not that I mind. I am a terrible romantic. I live to read romance novels, go to 'chick' flicks and cry over every broken heart. The first rose I recieved I assumed it was Mom and Dad being nice. But the second and third day I asked them about it. They said they had no clue who was giving me roses. It couldn't have been Sammy. He is going through his rebelious stage. So here I am, on my way to school yet again holding a red rose in full bloom.  
  
I can't help but be curious as to who is sending these to me. My friends all tease me over some hot boyfriend I've been hiding. Minako thinks It's some secret admirer. I hope he's gorgeous. With beautifull blue eyes, and silky black hair I can run my fingers through and of course his to die for smile. Rei keeps saying to stop day dreaming, that its probably Melvin. *sigh* I wish...  
  
*BUMP*  
  
*THUD*  
  
*PAPERS FLYING*  
  
"Oh!" I sit on my butt for a moment still surprised before I quickly regain my composure and start appologizing. "I'm so sorry I wasn't looking where I was...going." My words trail off as I see who it is.  
  
Mamoru.  
  
He smiles and helps me to my feet. I gather my things up and notice my rose. It is completely smashed. I look at it sadly. and he smiles at me again. "What are you smiling at?! Are you happy that it's ruined?!" I ask him angrily with unshed tears in my eyes at his cruelness.  
  
"I'm sure there will be more. You've gotten one everyday now for a week. What makes you think they will stop coming?" He asked me and my eyes widened.  
  
"How did you know about that?" I asked still looking at him in disbelief.  
  
"I have my ways." He smiles and continues walking.  
  
I didn't realize how long I was standing there but soon enough I heard the bell ring in the distance. Oh no! Now I'm late again! I run off to class and after a hundred appologies to Haruna-sensei I took my seat and waited for class to begin.  
  
I didn't get detention today since this was the first time in a while I have been late. It was about 5 or 6 months ago that I started to take my work seriously. Come to think of it, that was also around the time I met Mamoru. *grins sheepishly* I geuss I just didn't want to be known as the klutz or meatball head anymore. He has been treating me a lot differently lately. When he first found out about my improvement he was very skepitcal, then he was a bit surprised, respectful, and even proud. When he had to inroduce to me to Motoki's sister (Motoki was busy) he had this proud grin on his face. I beamed at that. I made my Mamo-chan proud!  
  
Mamo-chan?! Where did that come from?! I know we have been friends latley but MAMO-CHAN?! ok maybe that isn't such a bad idea, but what about my mystery guy? I cut off my thoughts as I see the Crown Arcade in front of me. I walk in the doors and took a seat at the counter to wait for Motoki.  
  
"Usagi! How are you doing?" He smiled at me.  
  
"Pretty good. You?" I asked back.  
  
"Great. But I have something that will make your day even more perfect!" He had that mischief grin on his face and I couldn't help but admit it was contagious.  
  
"What?"  
  
"This." He pulled out a red rose and my eyes were impossibly round.  
  
"You. Were you the one thats been giving me the roses? That would explain why Mamoru knew about it." I looked at him for an anwer and he just smiled.  
  
"Can't say Usagi." He leaned closer to me and wispered, "But your gonna faint when you find out." He placed a kiss on my cheek and went to take another persons orders.  
  
I blinked a couple of times. Motoki? He has been the one giving me roses? Lita is gonna flip when she finds out!  
  
"Hey Usagi." Mamoru called from behind me. I looked over to see him sitting in a booth waving for me. I walked over and sat down across from him. He looked a bit mad but quickly replaced it with a wonderful smile. "Whos the rose from?"  
  
I smiled slyly at him. "Shouldn't you know? You knew about the others." He laughed and agreed he knew all too well who they were from.  
  
"Then who?!" I insisted. I know it can't be Motoki. He was talking about some Rika girl a couple of days ago.  
  
Mamoru smiled at me and got up out of the booth. But before I could go after him my friends all piled in.  
  
"Usagi! Hows it going?" Lita asked as she claimed her seat next to Ami and Rei  
  
"Well I was just about to find out who I was getting these roses from but Mamoru just walked off." They looked at me surprised.  
  
"You mean you still don't know? After all this?!" Ami asked.  
  
I looked annoyed. "No! but it seems everyone else does!" I looked at them expecting an answer. None of them looked like they would be talking anytime soon so I gave up with a humf.  
  
"Come on Usagi! Think. Think hard."  
  
"Well for a minute I thought it was Motoki cause he gave me this one and kiss my cheek but then I remember he was talking about a Rika girl a couple of days ago so it can't be him. Besides he's like a brother to me." I didn't want to say I had Mamoru in mind though.  
  
"Since this girl is totally clueless how about we help her out, guys?" Rei asked everyone with a smile. All of them smiled in return as Ami pulled out a peice of paper. There was an address on it. I looked up at them confused but they weren't there anymore. I looked around surprised but they were long gone.  
  
I shrugged my shoulders and got up to leave. I'll just go to this address and hopefully he will be there. But before I exited the arcade I heard Motoki cal to me. "Good luck!" He said and I smiled and answered back a 'thanks' before continuing on my way.  
  
It led to an apartment building. But it didn't have a floor number on it or anything. How was i suppose to... But before I could finish the thought a lady came up to me. She looked at something in her hand and then back at me. She smiled and held out the picture to me. It was a picture of me! I looked back to her. "This is for you, Miss." She said and handed me a rose and told me to read the back of the picture. I thanked her and flipped the picture over. It was taken at the fair about a couple of weeks earlier. I had on a white sundress with pinks flowers on it and ribbons wrapped around my buns. I never knew anyone took a picture of me that day. I looked to the back and read,  
  
'On the tenth floor, you will find  
  
a special secret behind door nine!'  
  
I almost laughed out loud. How often does this happen? Getting flowers, secret messages and led on a treasure hunt! I got to the elevator and pushed the buttong for floor 10. When the door opened to the right floor I saw a rose on the ground with another note. After I read it I had no doubt this was for me.  
  
'Continue on you way, to find love so true  
  
that just happens to be waiting for you'  
  
I walked down the hall and stopped at door nine. There was a rose on the floor in front of the door and I picked it up. How many are there by now? 11? I raised my hand to knock on the door. I didn't have to wait long. The door opened and all I saw was red? There was a rose held in front of my eyes.  
  
"Guess who?" I gasped and grabbed the rose from my veiw. There he stood in front of me, smiling like an idiot and I almost cried. I wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged the life out of him. "Usako?" He wispered.  
  
"Hmm?" I looked up at him and he kissed me. It was so sweet. "Dimond." I sighed his name.  
  
(AN: I'm joking don't kill me!)  
  
Revision:  
  
"Hmm?" I looked up at him and he kissed me. It was so sweet. "Mamo-chan" I sighed as we broke the kiss.  
  
He smiled, "Mamo-chan? huh? I like it." And with that we shared another kiss before closing the door and having the best lemonade ever on the softest couch and in my favorite appartment having a very interesting conversation.  
  
AN~ Sorry about the whole Dimond thing but I just had to put that in there! lol! Kyoki is gonna kill me for that too. Well I did this story on the spur of the moment just because I wanted to write and I had an idea and I think it came out pretty good. 


	2. The Promise

The Promise:  
  
Sequel to A Dozen Roses~  
  
  
  
Recap:  
  
I walked down the hall and stopped at door nine. There was a rose on the floor in front of the door and I picked it up. How many are there by now? 11? I raised my hand to knock on the door. I didn't have to wait long. The door opened and all I saw was red? There was a rose held in front of my eyes.  
  
"Guess who?" I gasped and grabbed the rose from my veiw. There he stood in front of me, smiling like an idiot and I almost cried. I wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged the life out of him. "Usako?" He wispered.  
  
"Hmm?" I looked up at him and he kissed me. It was so sweet. "Mamo-chan" I sighed as we broke the kiss.  
  
He smiled, "Mamo-chan? huh? I like it." And with that we shared another kiss before closing the door and having the best lemonade ever on the softest couch and in my favorite appartment having a very interesting conversation.  
  
That night I feel asleep with memories of Mamo-chan playing in my head.  
  
~*~Flashback~*~  
  
"So how did this happen?" I asked him.  
  
He looked nervousely to the ground, "Well how does anything happened? It's just as confusing to you as it is to me. But Usako, everytime I ever teased you or said anything that would have hurt you...I'm so sorry." He had his head in his hands now, "I really never meant to hurt you....I just. It was the only way I knew how to talk to you without getig to close. I was...scared to let you in." He looked back up into my startled face and had unshed tears in his eyes. I have never seen him like this before...ever. "I love you Usako."  
  
I felt a tear run down my cheek and I threw my arms around him. He was startled at first but moved his arms around me too.  
  
"I never in my life though I would here you say that." I cried into his shirt. I was on his lap, with my arms wrapped around his waist. He had his arms wrapped just as tightly wround my own waist. "I love you too Mamo- chan." I whispered.  
  
We held each other like that for a few minutes and then my stomache growled. I have never been so embaressed in my life! He laughed and slid from our position. "I'll make us something to eat. How about turkey sandwhiches?" I smiled up at him and nodded enthusiasticly. He went into the kitche and I took my time to look around his apartment. Everything was in perfect order. The couch was in front of a huge entertainment center with a television, dvd, vhs, sound system, and everything! I walked over to his collection of movies and sat myself on the floor to look through them. I wasn't shocked to see all the latest movies. He has everything else why not? I searched for a good one. Fast and the Furious? no. The pelican brief? no. Bu..  
  
"Find anything you like?" He asked from behind. I jumped.  
  
"Good lord dont scare me like that! I didn't even hear you walk up." He sat two plates down on the table and my mouth watered when I saw them.  
  
He chuckled, "Sorry bout that. Still hungry?"  
  
"Yeah!" I got up from my spot after putting the videos back and sat beside him on the couch. "This is a nice apartment." I asid before I took a bite of my sandwhich. "mmmm" I mumbled my thanks and comlpiments.  
  
He laughed, "I take it you like it then?" I looked at him and shook my head yes with a smile.  
  
We ate in silence after that and Mamo-chan cleared the plates away.  
  
When he came back he just stood there in front on me and smiled. I looked around nervously from my sitting position unsure of how to act or what to say. He was just standing there smiling!  
  
"Dance with me" he stated as he gave me his out stretched hand. I looked at him uncertain but he pulled me to my feel and wrapped an arm around my waist. I let out an small 'eep!' of surprise.  
  
"But there isn't any music." I protested. He laughed and continued to dance me around the small room untill he reach the radio. He pushed a switch and the room was filled with a soft melody. Mamoru began to sing along to her.  
  
" There's somethin' I've got to say  
  
You're always with me  
  
Even though, you're far away  
  
Talkin to you on my cell  
  
Just the sound of your voice  
  
Makes my heart melt  
  
Oh girl, well it's true  
  
I'm all about you  
  
I'm all about us  
  
No baby, you never  
  
Have to question my love  
  
And every night there's a new crowd  
  
But it's always you I'm singing about  
  
There is only one  
  
These words are going out to  
  
Oh girl, I'm all about you  
  
I know you worry sometimes  
  
Some other girl will  
  
Make me forget you're mine  
  
There's not a doubt in this world  
  
That anyone could take  
  
The place of my number one girl  
  
It's true  
  
I'm all about you  
  
I'm all about us  
  
No baby, you never  
  
Have to question my love  
  
And every night there's a new crowd  
  
But it's always you I'm singing about  
  
There is only one  
  
These words are going out to  
  
Oh girl, I'm all about you  
  
When I close my eyes  
  
I can see you  
  
It's like you're right here  
  
And this feeling's only getting stronger  
  
You're with me everywhere  
  
I'm all about you  
  
I'm all about us  
  
No baby, you never  
  
Have to question my love  
  
And every night there's a new crowd  
  
But it's always you I'm singing about  
  
There is only one  
  
These words are going out to  
  
Oh girl, I'm all about you  
  
I'm all about you  
  
(Fades...)"  
  
As the song faded away Mamoru was about to stop dancing. As he began to pull away, I tightened my grip around him. He looked at me startled and I smiled as the next song started up and then it was my turn to sing along. And I poured my heart into it the same way Mamoru had done before.  
  
"You set my soul at ease  
  
Chased darkness out of view  
  
Left your desperate spell on me  
  
Say you feel it too  
  
I know you do  
  
I've got so much more to give  
  
This can't die, I yearn to live  
  
Pour yourself all over me  
  
And I'll cherish every drop here on my knees  
  
I wanna love you forever  
  
And this is all I'm asking of you  
  
10,000 lifetimes together  
  
Is that so much for you to do?  
  
Cuz from the moment that I saw your face  
  
And felt the fire in your sweet embrace  
  
I swear I knew.  
  
I'm gonna love you forever  
  
My mind fails to understand  
  
What my heart tells me to do  
  
And I'd give up all I have just to be with you  
  
And that would do  
  
I've always been taught to win  
  
And I never thought I'd fall  
  
Be at the mercy of a man  
  
I've never been  
  
Now I only want to be right where you are.  
  
I wanna love you forever  
  
And this is all I'm asking of you  
  
10,000 lifetimes together  
  
Is that so much for you to do?  
  
Cuz from the moment that I saw your face  
  
And felt the fire in your sweet embrace  
  
I swear I knew.  
  
I'm gonna love you forever  
  
In my life I've learned that Heaven never waits  
  
Let's take this now before it's gone like yesterday  
  
Cuz when I'm with you there's nowhere else  
  
That I would ever wanna be  
  
I'm breathing for the next second I can feel you  
  
Loving me...I'm gonna love  
  
I wanna love you forever  
  
And this is all I'm asking of you  
  
10,000 lifetimes together  
  
Is that so much for you to do?  
  
Cuz from the moment that I saw your face  
  
And felt the fire in your sweet embrace  
  
I swear I knew.  
  
I'm gonna love you forever  
  
Forever"  
  
Mamoru smiled at me when the song ended and kissed me deeply. I melted in his arms and wrapped my arms around his neck so my hands could play with his ebony locks of hair. I heard him make a low sound from he back of his throat and sighed.When we finally pulled apart gasping for breath, Mamo- chan turned the radio off and sat down on he couch , pulling me down in his lap. "I love you." I said as I rested my head on his chest. It had been a long day and it was around 9pm now.  
  
I felt him kiss the top of my head, "I love you too Usako." He whipered into my hair. I looked up at him and smiled. I reached my small hands up to clasp around his next and brought his head down for a kiss. His arms locked around my waist and I slid my tongue arcoss his lips. I felt his shocked but all too eager reply and almost giggled. I shifted on his lap and heard him moan. 'Oops?' I thought with a wicked smile. The kiss deepened yet again and I could feel Mamoru getting very...'happy'. His hands moved from my waist, up my sides. When his thumbs brushed aginst the sides of my breast, I moaned and moved against him. His eyes snapped open and he pulled away.  
  
"What is it?" I looked at him confused and out of breath.  
  
"Wow!" He said breathing heavy. I blushed and smiled. "That was amazing but...your ...was that your first kiss?" He asked unbelieving.  
  
"Yes." I answered embarassed.  
  
"Wow...but Usako, we can't continue this tonight." He said taking deep breaths.  
  
"Why not?" I asked.  
  
"Because if we do, I wont be able to stop." He said and shifted a part of himself meaningfully. I blushed as I felt what he was talking about. I heard his deep laugh. "I'll take you home tonight and how about dinner tomorrow after our daily 'bump in' at the arcade?"  
  
I smiled up at him, "Thats sounds great." I stood up and he followed. I walked to the door with him ollowing behind me and we walked down the stairs to the parking lot trying to spare as much time as possible.  
  
~*~ End flashback~*~  
  
The next day Mina took me shopping at the mall. We went to at least 18 stores before finding the 'perfect' dress for me. It was a tube to dress, baby blue and hugged my chest just right. It was bunched a bit it certain places around the waist and cascaded over my hips and fell to the floor gracefully. When I tried it on and spun around, it flared around me billowing out just bellow my waist. I loved that. There was a button up coat that came with it. It was just as long as the dress and had buttons from the top to above the waist. I fell in love with the dress and bought it right away. Mina and I then went on a search for accessaries for it. I ended up with a small purse with silver sequence beads, a silver necklace with a small moon pendant on the end with matching earings and charm bracelet. When we were all finished we went back to my place to get everything together. And head out to the arcade for a couple of games. Dinner wouldn't start untill 7 and it was only 3.  
  
I practicly skipped through the slidding doors and over to the counter dragging poor Mina behind me. "Hey Motoki!" I smiled as I took a seat.  
  
"Hey Usa! You seem overly happy. What happened?" He smiled, knowing exactly what I was so happy about. I gave him a wink and he laughed, "The usual?" I gave a 'yes please' as I went to talk to Mina. But instead of seeing my bubbly twin, I saw black.  
  
"Guess who?" A voice whispered across my ear, sending shivers down my spin.  
  
I smiled. "Mamo-chan. Hey!" He laughed and took a seat next to me after giving me a kiss.  
  
"I missed you." He said to me as I smiled and blushed. Motoki came back with the milkshakes and I grabbed mine with a 'thank you' and a smile.  
  
After Motoki smiled at us knowingly and left to take care of some other customers I turned to Mamoru and asked, "So where are we going to dinner tonight?"  
  
He smiled, "It's a surprise" (AN~Clishe I know but deal with it) I rolled my eyes and sipped at m milkshake. I looked over to where Mina was and saw she was gone. "Where'd she..." I stopped noticing her flirting with a blond haired guy a few stools down the counter. I laughed and turned bac to Mamoru. "So are you just going to stand there all day or sit down?" I asked teasingly.  
  
"Acually I saw you in her and wanted to say 'hi' but I have a lot of things to do before tonight." I pouted at him, and he laughed, "Ok, but just for a minute." I smiled brightly and patted the stool next to me. We sat there and talked for at least half an hour before Mina came back over andappologized for staying away so long before she saw Mamoru.  
  
"Well at least you were occupied for the..." She looked at her watch, "28 minutes I was gone." She laughed.  
  
"28 Minutes?!" Mamoru asked. "I really gotta go. I'll see you at Seven Usako! Bye!" He said after giving my a kiss and running out the door. Mina looked at me with a smile.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Seven~O~Clock~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"How do I look?" I asked my mom as I twirled around?"  
  
"You look gorgeous honey." She said sitting on my bed. We had just spen the last 45 minutes getting me ready for tonight. I had my hair curled and pinned on my head beautifully. My make up was light and brought out my features. I had silver eyeliner with black mascara to bring out my eyes even more and light pink lip-gloss that sparkeld just a bit. I was wearing the dress Mina and I had bough ealier with a silver necklace that had a diamon cresent moon dangling from it around my neck and two diamond stud earings.I had on simple white low heels with a charm anklet adorning my feet.  
  
*DING DONG*  
  
"Oh no! Thats him!" I exclaimed.  
  
My mother laughed at me, "Calm down dear. I'll get the door. Make sure you have your purse and your cell phone in it." I looked around my room for my purse and looked through it findig my compact and lip gloss to touch up if needed, my small change purse with my money in it and my cell phone. All set. I took a deep breath and opened my door to head downstairs.  
  
~Mamoru POV~  
  
"Hello I'm here to pick up Usak- er.... Usagi" I smiled. Nice one Chiba. Call her Usako in front of her, probably, over protective parents. The woman at the door who I'm assuming is her mother smiled warmly at me. "You must be Mamoru. Come in!" I smiled back at her grateful. "My name is Ikuko. I'm Usa's mother." She turned toward the steps about to call Usagi down when she saw her at the top of the stairs.  
  
I drew in my breath when I saw her. I swear she is an angel sent down from heaven! She smiled at the awe struck look on my face and glidded down the stairs gracefully. When she reached me I took her hand and kissed the back of it, recieving a giggle in response. "You look breath takingly beautiful Usa." I said to her. She blushed and looked down then at her mother. I looked over as well. "I'll have her back to you at..." I left it open for her to answer.  
  
"I want my little Cinderella home before Midnight." I heard Usagi gasp. Her mother winked at her and I couldn't help but smile. So that was later than usual huh? "I talked to your father, don't worry dear."  
  
"Thank you." she smiled and grabbed my arm. I nodded goodbye to Ikuko and walked out the door.  
  
"Wow! Nice car, Mamoru!" She gasped as she set eyes on the sleek black Lotus. She slid in the car as I held her dor for her and I went around to my side and got in as well. I started the car up and turned the radio to a classical station. Not the most popular but I just needed something in the background. I hate riding in silence. "So are you gonna tell me where we are going now, Mamoru?" She asked in a sweet voice. I almost laughed. "Nope! Not yet! In fact. I pulled over to the side of the road. I almost forget this. I pulled out a little black bandana and grinned. "Oh no! You are ot going to Blind fold me Mamoru Chiba!" She said trying to be serious but her huge grin ruined it. I laughed and put on a baby face. "But its a surprise." I whined. She gave a defeated sigh and turned around so I could tie it. After I was finished I pulled the car back out to continue on our way. We talked for most of the trip and when we weren't talking we were off in our own world daydreaming.  
  
~Usagi POV~  
  
I fel the car stop and heard Mamoru say 'hold on'. He got out of the car and came to my side to help me out. He obviously wasn't gonna let me take this thing off yet. He grabbed my hand and led my carefully. I felt him move and then undo the bandana. What I saw brought tears to my eyes.  
  
We were on a yacht in the middle of a huge lake. The yellow moon seemed so close and huge. Like I could reach out and touch it, and the stars twinkled off the water like diamonds. I could see the city lights in the distance. The entire site was breathtaking. I turned around and saw a small table with an elegant white tablecloth with two candles lit and a single rose in the center with our meal spread out. There were rose petals littering the table and chairs and I looked down to see them all over the floor. I looked up to Mamoru. "All this...for me?" I asked. He smiled.  
  
"I'd do anything for you." A Soft melody flited through the air and I smiled as a single tear fell from my eye. He kissed me with all the passion he had as the song played out.  
  
~*~  
  
I'd go anywhere for you  
  
Anywhere you asked me to  
  
I'd do anything for you  
  
Anything you want me to  
  
I'd walk halfway around the world  
  
For just one kiss from you  
  
Far beyond the call of love  
  
The sun, the stars, the moon  
  
As long as your love's there to lead me  
  
I won't lose my way, believe me  
  
Even trough the darkest night you know  
  
I'd go anywhere for you  
  
Anywhere you asked me to  
  
I'd do anything for you  
  
Anything you want me to  
  
Your love as far as I can see  
  
Is all I'm ever gonna need  
  
There's one thing for sure  
  
I know it's true  
  
Baby, I'd go anywhere for you  
  
I used to think that dreams were just  
  
For sentimental fools  
  
And I'd never find someone  
  
Who'd give their love so true  
  
But I knew the very minute  
  
Couldn't live my life without you in it  
  
And now I want the whole wide world  
  
To know  
  
I'd go anywhere for you  
  
Anywhere you asked me to  
  
I'd do anything for you  
  
Anything you want me to  
  
Your love as far as I can see  
  
Is all I'm ever gonna need  
  
There's one thing for sure  
  
I know it's true  
  
Baby, I'd go anywhere for you  
  
Hey baby, hey baby, hey baby, oohhh (2x)  
  
I'd go anywhere for you  
  
Anywhere you asked me to  
  
I'd do anything for you  
  
Anything you want me to  
  
Your love as far as I can see  
  
Is all I'm ever gonna need  
  
There's one thing for sure  
  
I know it's true  
  
Baby, I'd go anywhere for you  
  
We twirled in each others arms and as the song ended, my eyes opened. I was in heaven. Mamoru smiled at me and lead me over to the table. The food was delicious. Lemon pepper chicken, sweet corn, and mashed potatoes and gravy. It was my favorite.  
  
"It was delicious Mamo-chan!" I said when we had finished.  
  
"Thank you." He smiled. "But there is still desert."  
  
"You made this?" I asked incredulously.  
  
He grabbed his heart fiening hurt. "You dont think I could have made something so good? I'm hurt Usako!" I laughed and smaked his arm. He slipped his arm around my waist and spun me to him. "I think I deserve an apology." He said seriously but his eyes held laughter.  
  
"I'm sorry Mamo-chan. Whatever could I do to make it up?" I asked inocently while shifting closer to him. I saw his eyes glaze over with passion and I lifted my face to him for a kiss. When his lips met mine I felt on fire. My knees went weak and if it weren't for his arms around me I would have fallen. I snaked my arms around his neck and held him to me tighter. "Mamo- chan." I whispered breathlessly once we broke the kiss. He smiled at me. "Dont. do. that. again. tonight." He said slowly trying to catch his breath. I looked at him confused as he lead me downstairs in the yacht for the desert.  
  
"Kiss you? Did I do something wrong?" I asked kind of hurt that he was pushing me away.  
  
He looked at me sharply. "No. You did nothing wrong. In fact you did everything quite right. Too right." He said grinning as he pulled me against him. He kissed me again only with not nearly as much passion. His hand slipped from my waist to my rear and he gripped me and pulled me closer. I gasped, surprised at his action and even more at what I felt. I understood what he meant now and I blushed. "You, woman, are going to be the death of me. I wouldn't want to have to take you home to you father having to explain why you lost your inoccence, now would I?" He said in a husky voice. I grinned and rubbed against him. I moved my lips to his ear and whispered, "Who said you would have to explain?" I felt him shiver and grip me tighter. I smiled at the effect I had on him. "How about that desert?" He said trying to get his mind on other things as he let me go. I walked over and sat on the small couch waiting for the him to come back with the desert.  
  
When he came back in he was holding two hot fudge sundays. I smiled. He sat down next to me and handed me one. I took it and sighed as I took a bite. "Mmm. This is good." We ate in silence. When I was finished I noticed Mamoru was too and was watching me. I guess I spaced out. I blushed and put the bowl down on the coffee table. "Your so beautiful Usako." He said as he wrapped his arms around me. I leaned back into him. He shifted a bit so he was laying on the couch with me on top of him but I didn't mind. It was acually comfortable. After a while I feel alseep like that.  
  
I woke up and saw Mamoru sleeping lightly. I shifted a bit and hoped I didn't wake him up. I leaned up and kissed him. "Mmm" He mumbled as his eyes opened a bit. "Thats nice to wake up to" He grinned. I laughed and got up.  
  
"Mamoru?" I asked.  
  
"Yea?" He stood up and walked over to me.  
  
"Will you love me always?"I looked up at him searching his eyes.  
  
"I will always love you Usako. I promise." He leaned down and kissed me.  
  
That was the best night of my life untill my wedding day. But none the less I will never forget it. He never did break that promise although there was a couple of time that I thought he did. One time he told me he didn't love me because his dreams told him if he stayed with me then I would die! But thats all in the past now. After all, I'm Neo Queen Serenity now. But I have to go. I hear Mamo-chan calling me!  
  
~*~AN~*~  
  
I hope you like it! I got stuck a lot in writting this and it might seem a bit rushed but please REVIEW! *looks around nervously for an opinion* Well I have a new chapter out on The Cycle of Life (COL) so look for it! ^_- Oh and sorry bout so many songs but I added the first two but then got inspried by the third and HAD to put it in there but then I didn't have the heart to take out the first two. ^_-  
  
3 Strawberry 


End file.
